Tenebrean Chocolates
by Stella Lockheart
Summary: A trip to a Tenebrean Chocolate Shop with his beloved wife. Stella/Noctis


**Title:**Tenbrean Chocolates  
**Author: **Stella Lockheart  
**Pairing: **Stella x Noctis,  
**Prompt: **031 Candy Shop  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **None really  
**Authors Note: **A piece for my 30 Dates (plus Bonus) Oneshots  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII

Tenebrae has always been known for it chocolates.

He can almost see why. Especially after tasting the treats during his time in Tenebrae a couple of years ago on a peace conference trip to the land. It wasn't like he was addicted to the treats, but he can't deny the he enjoys them from time to time.

Usually when he has to travels to Tenebrae with his wife Stella Fleuret Caelum the former princess of Tenebrae until their marriage.

Although he also knows that his wife spot has a soft spot for the chocolates as well.

So he wasn't surprise when she requests that she goes with him into the captail city to get some of the chocolates.

He admits that he enjoys her company. In the time that he spent with his wife despite the fact it was an arrange marriage.

He had grown to truthfully love her.

It wasn't right away but the time they were forced to spend together before the marriage helped. Perhaps it was around that time when he developed the taste for Tenebrean chocolate.

Especially after Stella decided to take him to a candy/chocolate shop after giving him a persoal tour of the Tenebraean captial city. Even though it had been a bit of personal request on her part to stop in the candy/chocolate shop.

But it was an enjoyable stop.

"Are you ready to go?" she questions, shifting her red purse on her shoulder. He instantly notice that the purse match the red ribbon around her breast of her knee length white dress.

"You look beautiful," he remarks moving to press a quick but chaste kiss against her lips, before offering his arm out to her.

The walk to the Chocolate/Candy Store was generally short, probably only about a fifteen minute walk from the Tenebrean castle.

He honestly enjoys walking more than driving, especially when his wife accompies on this little adventure. Usually soft chatter fills the air when they are together.

Nothing in particular really.

His dark eyes feel upon the candy shop, and he can already see stuff on displays. Mostly empty boxes on display and stuff animals and he knows that it is generally for display and package deals when it comes closer to holidays.

He knows that it was close to White Day.

"Lady Fleuret," a man says, and he can see his lips curl into a soft smile. "It's been awhile."

Stella smiles, "Hi, Salian."

"Is marriage life treating you well?" the man questions.

"I'm happy," she replies. "And you remember my husband right?"

"Awe, Mr. Caelum right?" the man questions turning his gaze towards him. He nods as they made their way to the counter.

"So how is business," he questions silently glancing at the owner of the shop, but same time looking at the different types of chocolates and candy on display.

"Good, but you took my best customer," he teases.

"She is the only girl for me," he remarks tightening his hold on her. He notices the man smile at that remark.

"So do you have any new types of chocolate?" Stella questions. Her cheeks glowing a light pink color at her husband's remark.

"Mostly stuff in white chocolate," Salian replies, "Considering its almost white day."

Stella nods lightly. It was common for men to give girls that they like white chocolate for White Day.

"I'll just have my usual," Stella replies. Salian nods, remembering she has a weakness for the crème filled chocolates.

"And you sir?" he question turning his gaze towards him, turning his gaze towards him.

"Coconut and Mint Crème," he replies.

He nods before moving to placing the different chocolates in long rectangular boxes, then placing them in a bag.

"500 gil," Salian says, causing Noctis to nod as he lay the gil on the counter top before reaching to grab the bag of chocolates.

"I do hope that you two come visit me soon," Salian says.

"Whenever we are in town," Stella promises.

"Do you want to go to the park?" Noctis questions as soon as their out of the park. She nods it was a nice day out.

She can almost hear the chatter of the kids playing as they ran around the playground, with their parents watching closely from benches. Although they did found a vacant one that was semi far away from the playground.

She move to sit down on the bench and notices Noctis instantly move to sit down next to her. Before pulling a box of chocolates out and opening it.

Suprisengly he notice a box of pure chocolate hearts, and he supposes that Salian had slip it in the bag earlier. Stella smile lightly before moving to reach to pull out a chocolate heart and biting into it. "It's good."

Noctis nods before reaching to grab a chocolate heart himself, and biting into the piece.

"You know that we are going to have to return to the castle soon," he utters after a moment closing the box of half eaten chocolates.

"I know but we still have time to be alone for a little while longer," she utters after a moment. "Lunch doesn't start until one."

He nods as he feels Stella lean against his body, and for the moment he feels at peace.

**-the end**

**please review. **


End file.
